


Antitode

by djino04



Series: Frères [12]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 05:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15942620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djino04/pseuds/djino04
Summary: Comment les Mikaelson ont ils découvert que le sang de Klaus était le remède aux morsures de loups-garou ?





	Antitode

 

**POV Klaus**

_ 11ème siècle _

Nous marchons tous ensemble dans une forêt. Enfin quand je dis tous, c’est Elijah, Rebekah, Kol et moi-même. Finn se trouve dans un cercueil depuis quelques années déjà. Il ne supportait pas notre nature de vampire et il nous mettait en danger. Il faisait tout pour que notre père nous retrouve et puisse nous éliminer, ou en tout cas puisse m’éliminer moi. Des sorciers ont créé des dagues pour nous neutraliser. Eux n’ont pas réussi à le faire mais nous avons pu en enfoncer une dans le coeur de Finn. 

Je secoue la tête, essayant de penser à autre chose. Je regarde le paysage autour de moi, et j’inspire une grande bouffée d’air. Malgré que mon loup ne fasse plus réellement partie de moi, je ressens toujours une certaine excitation quand je suis dans les bois. Comme si je savais que c’était ici que je devais être. Je sens un frisson me parcourir l’échine en entendant le hurlement de mes congénères au loin. C’est la pleine lune aujourd’hui, les loups sont de sortie. Elijah, toujours la voix de la raison, nous dit : 

“Nous devons faire demi-tour et rentrer. Leur venin est toxique, même pour nous.”

Je sais qu’il a raison, mais je me sens comme attiré vers eux. Je reste immobile, en entendant les bruits de leurs foulées sur le sol de la forêt. Comme j’aimerais pouvoir faire comme eux, que cette partie de moi ne soit pas bridée à jamais. Je sens une main sur mon épaule et Elijah qui me presse :

“Nous devons y aller Niklaus, les autres sont déjà partis.”

Je me retourne vers lui, m’apprêtant à lui demander juste une seconde de plus. Mais c’est la seconde de trop. Je vois des loups sortir des ténèbres tout autour de nous. Je n’ai pas le temps de prévenir mon frère, avant que nous soyons attaqués. Une dure lutte s’ensuit, mais finalement nous les dominons et les loups sont tués un à un.

Je regarde mon frère avec un sourire victorieux sur mon visage. Mais celui-ci s’efface bien vite en remarquant qu’il fixe son bras et plus particulièrement une plaie : la morsure d’un loup-garou. Je le vois tomber à genoux et je fais la même chose face de lui. Je prends délicatement son bras, espérant voir la plaie cicatriser mais rien n’y fait.

Non, non, non ! Il ne peut pas mourir, pas comme Heinrick. Et tout comme our mon petit frère, c’est de ma faute. Pourquoi est-ce-que je ne l’ai pas écouté lorsqu’il nous a dit de faire demi-tour ? Mon attirance pour les loups va une nouvelle fois tuer un de mes proches. 

Je prends mon grand frère contre moi et le berce alors que des larmes coulent sur mes joues. Il ne réagit pas et il continue de fixer cette maudite plaie. Il est en état de choc et il sait tout autant que moi ce que cette blessure signifie.Je ne cesse de m’excuser mais cela ne changera rien. D’ici plus ou moins 3 jours, il succombera au poison. Nous avons vu plusieurs vampires mourir ainsi, d’une mort lente et douloureuse. Je ne le veux pour personne, encore moins pour mon grand frère. 

J’entends d’autres loups qui s’approchent. Je mets un bras sous l’aisselle d’Elijah pour l’inciter à se lever :

“Nous devons y aller Elijah ou nous allons à nouveau nous faire attaquer.”

Cela semble le réveiller car il se lève et court ensuite à mes côtés. Mais je le vois rapidement faiblir et avancer de moins en moins vite. Je sais que nous n’atteindrons jamais la lisière de la forêt à cette allure. Je m’arrête, écoute les bruits autour de moi. Je suis rassuré lorsque je peux entendre des oiseaux chanter, signifiant que les loups sont loin. Je décide de rester ici. Je pourrais continuer d’avancer en portant mon frère, mais je risquerais de tomber sur une autre meute et je ne pourrai pas protéger Elijah. 

J’aide mon grand frère à s’asseoir contre un arbre. Je remarque rapidement qu’il est déjà en sueur et plus pâle que tout à l’heure. J'aperçois aussi du sang à différents endroits sur ses vêtements. Je ferme les yeux en comprenant qu’il a été mordu à plusieurs reprises, ma respiration s'accélère mais je me force à me calmer. Je dois rester fort pour lui. 

Je lui fais rapidement des pansements de fortune avant de me mettre derrière lui. Je garde Elijah contre moi. La fièvre a déjà emparée son esprit, il s’agite et murmure. J’essaye de le rassurer. Je le berce et ne cesse de lui murmurer à l’oreille. Je ne le laisserai pas seul pendant cette épreuve. 

Tout est de ma faute. Mikael avait raison, je ne suis qu’un faible, incapable de protéger ma famille. Et pire que tout, je suis celui qui les met en danger. Elijah va mourir par ma faute, tout comme Heinrick il y a un siècle. Chaque jour, il risque leur vie pour moi. Si je n’étais pas là, notre père ne nous poursuivrait pas. 

Je ferme les yeux et je refuse de laisser les larmes couler à nouveau. Il faut que je me concentre sur mon grand frère. Il a besoin de moi et je serai là pour lui comme il a toujours été là pour moi. J’essaye de trouver quelque chose pour le soulager. Je n’ai pas d’eau pour le nettoyer ou le rafraîchir. Je n’ai aucun endroit confortable où l’installer. Mais peut-être que le sang aidera à calmer les symptômes. Je mords donc dans mon poignet avant de le porter à la bouche de mon grand frère. Il boit seulement quelques gorgées avant de détourner la tête. A quoi bon le forcer, cela ne retardera que l’inévitable ? 

Je le garde contre moi, écoutant des bruits aux alentours qui pourraient m’indiquer l’arrivée d’autres loups. Mais tout semble calme. Je veille sur Elijah jusqu’à ce que l’aube pointe le bout de son nez. Je lutte de plus en plus contre le sommeil, ne voulant pas laisser mon frère seul. Mais finalement je perds le combat.

* * *

“Niklaus, Niklaus.”

Une main me secoue l’épaule et j’ouvre brusquement les yeux. Je remarque immédiatement qu’Elijah n’ait plus dans mes bras et je lève le regard paniqué. Je sens un profond soulagement en le voyant agenouillé devant moi. Je tends une main et la pose sur son épaule :

“Elijah, comment te sens-tu ?”

“Très bien.”

Sa réponse me surprend, comment peut-il aller bien alors qu’il va bientôt mourir. Je prends le temps de l’observer. C’est vrai qu’il a l’air moins pâle. J’ouvre la bouche pour lui poser des questions mais il me montre son bras et me dit :

“Tout est guéri, je pense que c’est...”

Je ne lui laisse pas finir sa phrase et je me jette contre lui. Je le sers contre moi avant de poser la tête sur sa poitrine, heureux de pouvoir entendre le son de son coeur qui bat. Mon frère est en vie, c’est la seule chose qui m’importe.


End file.
